Frankie Hollingsworth
Francesca "Frankie" Hollingsworth is the younger sister of Miles and twin sister of Hunter Hollingsworth. She is a freshman (Grade 9) at Degrassi Community School. Frankie appears to be sweet and sassy to her friends. She made her first appearance in You Got Me. She is friends with Zoë Rivas and Keisha. Frankie is portrayed by Sara Waisglass. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, Frankie and her brother Hunter are mentioned by their dad when he says to Miles, "Why can't you be like your siblings?" In My Own Worst Enemy, Miles first mentions Frankie to Tristan saying that she once took tap dancing lessons and, since he got bored waiting for her, took a hip hop class next door. In You Got Me, she is seen at the ticket sale talking to Zoë and a few other girls about the Beach Dance. She asks about the boy Zoe is bragging about to be dating. When Zoë won't give an immediate answer, she asks if its Miles and tells her not to her "stupid, older brother" back. Just as Zoë is about to reveal his name, Miles comes over along with Tristan and Maya to buy tickets for the dance. She watches Zoë and Miles get into a small argument. When Zoë finally reveals that she's going to the dance with Drew, Frankie is stunned. After Maya brings up how Drew already has a fiancée attending university and Zoë swiftly says the two must have broken up, she gives Zoë a small look. In Better Man, Frankie is with Zoë and the rest of their friends and Zoë talks about when Drew asks her out. Clare comes up to the girls and asks what's going on and Frankie explains that Drew asked Zoë out. In Dig Me Out, Frankie is seen in the classroom, wearing a bra outside of her shirt, and talking to Keisha. In Power to the People, Frankie participates in Imogen's protest against the dress code when it comes to girls and guys with her friend Keisha. They are soon caught by Mr. Simpson and silenced for their protest. When Imogen asks the girls about how to revise the dress code, Frankie suggests provocative dress rules, saying that she dresses the way she does to attract boys and intimidate girls. After Imogen is able to change the code, Frankie and Keisha approach Imogen and Becky, saying that they were impressed with the new dress code. She says that she didn't want to ruin the new code for everyone else by dressing inappropriately. In No Surprises, Frankie is seen with her whole family at their home. She goes along with Miles being reprimanded for his pool incident with Maya Matlin, his girlfriend. Frankie says that she bets he was naked in the pool with Maya and implies he was doing something inappropiate with her. Miles insists that they didn't do anything other than just swim, but she and the family think otherwise. She along with her brother Hunter are praised by Mr. Hollingsworth for all the good publicity they have put on him for their good behavior. She is also seen being interviewed by her father's campaign manager and watches Miles fury as he kicks over a chair, not knowing her father is having an affair. In Basket Case, Frankie is seen talking to a friend while Zoe is hanging on her and they laugh. She is also seen sitting outside while Miles cleans up from the party. Trivia *Frankie has appeared in 6 episodes so far. *She was the first freshman introduced in Season 13. *She took tap dancing as a child revealed in My Own Worst Enemy. *She will only be in a few episodes of Season 13 as confirmed on her twitter. *She is the only girl in the family (along with Mrs. Hollingsworth). *Frankie and Hunter are the fourth set of twins on Degrassi. The others being Erica and Heather, Declan and Fiona, and Bo and Ingvar. Quotes *(To Zoë): "What are you gonna wear?" (first line) *(To Zoë): "Who are you going with? Better not be Miles. Don't you dare take my stupid, older brother back." *(To Zoë about Drew): "Looks like someone's happy to see you." *(To Clare) about Drew): "Drew asked Zoë out." Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Siblings Category:Freshmen Category:Season 13 Category:Main Characters